One Truth
by Maylan
Summary: A murderer stalks the streets of Central, killing off State Alchemists without warning. Colonel Roy Mustang enlists a team of Alchemists to find this killer. But there are other, darker stories to tell and the true loyalties of some can be questioned.
1. Day 1 Part 1: The Alchemists

**Disclaimer: **All Fullmetal Alchemist properties belong to Hiromu Arakawa and VIZ Media. All original characters, which will be named at the bottom of the page, belong to their respective creators in our posse.

* * *

This is a little fanfic idea I came up with to show my friends how role-playing works and how much fun it is. Originally, I was thinking of making a fanfic of all my friends myself, but I thought this would be more fun. As a result, and since the school year is almost over, this is mostly just for my friends to read and add to as we talk online over the summer and so that they can see what's going on. Oh yeah, and instead of using our real names to mark each of our posts, for security, I used our nicknames. They're in bold at the beginning of each post. I promise to change nothing of what everyone writes besides my own posts. --Maylan

_One Truth_

**Maylan:** The day was bright and cheerful, the sky clear and alive with darting birds. The city of Central was crowded with people, all going one way or another, their voices filling the air. Overall, the mood was quite calm and mostly cheerful. A mood that did not reflect Aubrian at all.

Aubrian Iale had spent all morning since dawn at the Grand Central Library, flipping through countless notes and record books. Lists, volumes, references of all kinds littered a large table she'd reserved for herself. It was all for the hunt of one soul, one person for a reason only she and Colonel Mustang knew, and the only reason the Colonel knew was that it was required if she was to be a State Alchemist. That was three years ago.

Aubrian Iale was a mere fifteen-year-old and was known as the cold "Sniper Alchemist." She was stern and taciturn by nature, and no one dared to get in her way. She was one of the most powerful alchemists known, and her temper was short. Despite her cold attitude, many people, especially military personnel at Central, secretly sympathized her. No one her age should have to be like that. She was constantly at work and thought of nothing else but that. If someone didn't know better, they would think she had no real childhood whatsoever.

When the noon sun burned down upon the city and its inhabitants, Aubrian stepped outside for a brief reprieve of fresh air and sat down upon the large front steps. People were slowly coming and going with business of their own, all averting their eyes from the lone girl. Aubrian watched them expressionlessly with her own mahogany eyes and heaved a deep sigh of frustration.

"This is going nowhere," she muttered to herself. "I'm never going to find him this way."

**Bast:** In a dormitory, Marth Agua was writhing in his sleep. He was dreaming of an event he would gladly forget.

It was a dreary night. It was raining very hard. Thunder clapped, lightning struck, an evening that would certainly frighten a child.

In the front of a horse drawn carriage, a wife and husband were driving it. They seemed happy and were laughing. Even this kind of weather wouldn't let them down. In the back of the carriage was a young Marth Agua. He shivered under his blanket when the thunder clapped. His mother said not to worry.

Suddenly, two dark figures jumped in front of the carriage. The couple made the horses come to a complete stop.

"Give us all you have," one of them said.

The wife started to tear.

"We don't have anything, I swear," the husband exclaimed.

"You do have something of…great value," the other said.

"WE DON'T!"

"Fine. We will take it by ourselves."

A gun shot. Two thuds were heard. Marth jumped out of the back. He slowly turned around the corner of the carriage to see what happened.

He saw a pool of blood first, then the bodies of his parents. He cried as the figures came closer.

Marth ran to the bottom of the hill and hid behind a big boulder.

"It's not here," one of them yelled.

"Come on. Let's go before someone comes."

They vanished just as quickly as they came.

Marth clenched his fists as tears fell down from his face.

"They will pay! THEY WILL," he shouted into the rainy night.

He was seven at the time.

**Zephyr:** Draoi Tubris, the "Rose Alchemist," hummed to herself as she watered the plants in her greenhouse. This place was her sanctuary, especially since she specialized in plant alchemy.

Draoi looked around at all the plants, both normal and hybrid. That was her hobby, combining different plants. Her eyes stopped at one tree and a sad smile appeared on her face. It was a sakura tree and weeping willow hybrid, its long, thin branches covered with leaves and pink blossoms. She had created the tree in honor of her late brother, Malik.

Draoi sighed and continued her work. Soon, her break would be over and she'd have to return to her office. At 19, she was one of the younger alchemists and already had more experience than many of her superiors.

Checking the clock above the door, she strolled out into the bright sunlight. Draoi's long white hair whipped around in the wind as she walked back to Central and other alchemists.

**Bast: **Marth was in the Grand Central Library reading the newspaper for news of attacks. People in the library were mingling with each other.

A couple sitting across from him started to talk. He listened.

"Is that the 'Water Alchemist,' Marth Agua," the woman questioned her companion.

"Yes, it is," he answered.

"How did he get that title?"

"It happened when he was young. Bandits killed his parents on a rainy night. He swore he would defeat all evil. He studied water alchemy. I guess he uses water to remember the rain that night."

"Why did the bandits attack?"

"Well, I also heard that the bandits were after him. Now, I know why. He is excellent with alchemy."

"I hope he is coping with his loss?"

The couple gasped. Marth was now standing in front of them, newspaper clenched in his hand. The couple swore they saw anger in his hazel eyes.

Marth stomped out of the library. He sat on the Grand Central Library's steps. He put his face in his hands and sighed.

"Why," he whimpered into his palms.

**Maylan: **Aubrian blinked and gazed over at the person nearby who had sat himself down upon the steps. He seemed disturbed somehow, and she looked away respectfully. But she couldn't help gazing back at him, and this time, she thought he looked familiar. She couldn't put a name to him, but she was sure she'd seen him somewhere.

Aubrian rose to her feet and strode slowly over to his side, her silver pocket watch's chain jingling as she moved. She shook a strand of her chestnut hair out of her eyes and gazed down at him.

"Excuse me," she said quietly.

**Bast: **Marth looked up at the girl, trying to hold back tears. Marth knew her.

He looked at the silver pocketwatch she had.

"She must be from the military. Like me," he thought.

"Yes," he answered to the chestnut haired girl.

**Maylan: **"Are you from around here?" she asked, her face expressionless.

**Bast: **"Yes. Why do you ask?"

**Maylan: **"You simply look familiar," Aubrain replied. "Sorry to bother you." She turned to go.

**Bast: **"Wait. Aren't you from the military," he said.

**Maylan: **She looked back at him. "I am a State Alchemist. Aubrian Iale is the name. The "Sniper Alchemist."

**Bast: **He smirked.

"So you're the 'Sniper Alchemist'? Heard you're powerful. I'm the 'Water Alchemist'," he said, holding out his hand for a hand shake.

**Maylan: **"A pleasure," Aubrian replied. She ignored the extended hand. She turned, once again, to leave. "I must get back to my work."

**Bast: **Marth stared as she walked down the Grand Central Library.

**Maylan: **Aubrian continued back towards the library until a voice suddenly hailed her.

"Aubrian!"

She turned. Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes was striding cheerfully across the street towards the building. When he saw he had the girl's attention, he waved.

"Aubrian! Lovely afternoon, isn't it? And Marth Agua as well! What a surprise!"

Aubrian glanced over at the "Water Alchemist" and did nothing for a moment. Then, without warning, she cleared the steps in one leap and took off down the sidewalk, fast as an arrow.

"Hey!" Hughes rubbed his head and said, "Not again! It's gonna take me an hour to catch her!"

With a sigh, he hurried after her, apologizing to a woman he bumped into as he did so.

* * *

**List of Characters**

Bast--Marth Agua, the Water Alchemist

Maylan--Aubrian Iale, the Sniper Alchemist (also playing Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes)

Zephyr--Draoi Turbis, the Rose Alchemist

There are more of us, but only three of us have so far been able to write.


	2. Day 1 Part 2: Chase

**Bast: **"Guess I should help," he murmured to himself.

He, too, cleared the steps and started running after Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes down the busy, bustling street.

**Maylan: **Hughes continued his mad chase through the city after Aubrian, doing the best he could to keep the nimble girl in sight. Aubrian simultaneously leaped fences and cut through alleyways, using all the tricks she had in her arsenal. Hughes, as fast as he was, found himself being caught up by Marth, and he took the time to grin cheerfully at him.

"Hello, Marth! I have a favor to ask of you. Would you mind using some alchemy to help catch her? It's pretty difficult otherwise."

He quickly turned a corner and spotted the young alchemist making her way into a large throng of people in front of the train station.

**Zephyr: **Draoi stepped off her train into the large crowd of people. She absentmindedly hummed to herself as she looked around.

**Bast: **Marth turned into the train station. Gasping for air, he scanned the crowd for the girl.

'I really don't want to do this. I might hurt her feelings,' he thought.

He looked at his onyx leather gloves. On each glove was "half" of a transmutation circle. They were etched into the gloves with white paint.

A huge fountain was nearby. Its water was perpetually flowing.

"Good," Marth said to himself.

Marth clapped his hands together and sparks flared from his gloves.

The water from the fountain "flowed" its way through the air and formed a water orb in front of Marth. The fountain was sucked dry.

He began scanning the crowd for the girl. A mother and child walked by an officer, an old woman, and a teenager. In the corner of the crowd, he spotted her.

He moved his right hand. The orb levitated to his open palm. He sent the orb toward Aubrian. It narrowly missed a pedestrian.

The orb surrounded Aubrian. It levitated in the air and made its way through the crowd towards Marth. Marth clapped his hands once more and the water froze into thick ice. It looked as if it was a crystal ball.

**Maylan: **Aubrian remained frozen for a period of three seconds. Then, her right hand glowed brightly through the ice, and the orb began cracking. The next instant, the whole sphere broke into pieces, and Aubrian continued through the crowds.

"Clever, isn't she?" Hughes said, appearing at Marth's side.

**Bast: **"Well, I have another trick up my sleeve," he said as he clapped his hands again.

Aubrian was still in his view. She was still running. All of a sudden, she stopped. She started to walk backwards very slowly. Marth was controlling the water in her body. This was a complicated task for him.

"What do you want with her? I don't like doing this to her," he asked Hughes," She is part of the military."

**Maylan: **With obvious struggle, Aubrian turned her head to face them, anger evident in her dark red eyes.

Hughes merely smiled cheerfully. "Colonel Mustang just wants to see her." He chuckled. "I'm afraid Miss Iale doesn't like her very much."

Slowly, difficultly, Aubrian raised her arm out to the fullest and pointed a finger in their direction, gun fashion.

"Uh oh." Hughes gazed over at Marth with mild concern. "Better let her go before she blows up the whole station!"

**Bast: **'Finally,' Marth thought.

He let go of the persistent alchemist. Marth wiped some sweat droplets from his forehead with the back of his glove.

"Our powers must be equal," Marth concluded,"No one was ever able to break my possession."

**Zephyr: **"Heeeey Hughes!" a voice called from the crowd. Draoi made her way towards the group, having witnessed the whole struggle. She twirled her silver pocket watch around on its chain.

"Why didn't you invite me to the party?" Draoi asked, pouting and pretending to be upset. She looked over at Marth and Aubrian. A smile lit up her face as she said, "Who are they, Hughesy, huh?"

**Maylan: **"Draoi!" Hughes greeted jubilantly with a wave. "Back from your greenhouse, I see! These are follow alchemists! Marth Agua and Aubrian Iale."

"I don't have time for this, Hughes!" Aubrian stated impatiently. She was still poised to shoot. The transmutation circle on the back of her hand shined brightly in the sun, a permanent scar burned into her skin.

"Now, now, Aubrian," the Lieutenant Colonel said, raising his hands in defense, "let's not get violent here. I'm only following orders."

"Well whatever the Colonel has to say had better be worth my time," the young girl stated, lowering her hand.

"I have an idea!" Hughes said brightly. "Why don't all of you come with me? The Colonel said there were a few State Alchemists he needed to see. Aubrian was one, and you two might be part of the others!"

**Zephyr: **Sounds good to me, Hughesy!" Draoi said, catching her pocket watch in her hand and stuffing it into her pocket. "Let's go!"

**Bast: **Marth rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

* * *

**Close-Up Info**

(in alphabetical order according to last name)

**Marth Agua--**

: Age 15 : Male : Specializes in Water Alchemy : Marth supposedly became a State Alchemist to get revenge for the death of his parents :

**Aubrian Iale--**

: Age 15 : Female : Specializes in long-range attacks and Fire+Wind Alchemy : Aubrian is cold, stern, impatient, and hotheaded, but extremely poweful and intelligent for her age: Aubrian's reasons for becoming a State Alchemist are kept to herself and Colonel Roy Mustang :

**Draoi Turbis--**

: Age 19 : Female : Specializes in Plant and Earth Alchemy : Draoi is upbeat, cheerful, outgoing, and sometimes hyper-active. She is very energetic and always goes with the flow : Draoi's reasons for becoming a State Alchemist are currently unknown :


	3. Day 1 Part 3: Disagreement

A little note to my friends: remember to check back here once in a while when we no longer have the notebook to pass around so that you can see if anyone's written anymore. Email your entries to me and I'll put them up. --Maylan

* * *

**Maylan:** "Great!" Hughes said jubilantly.

He turned and began walking out onto the street. He led the three of them all the way to the Central City military headquarters, chatting amiably to no one in particular about his beautiful daughter Elysia the whole way. They were met at the front gates by two soldiers who saluted smartly as they passed. Hughes led them through countless corridors and staircases, winding and twisting. Military personnel were seen almost everywhere, down every hallway, behind every door, and near every staircase. Aubrian ignored them all. Once, they had to stop a few minutes for Lieutenant Hawkeye, who had to discuss some issues with Hughes. The girl was forced to wait impatiently as they talked.

When Hughes finally knocked on the door of Mustang's office, the answer came almost immediately, and he gestured for them to enter. The room wasn't the most lavishly furnished in the city, but it was a comfortable environment to work in. Against one wall stood a couple of bookshelves with tomes and volumes neatly organized within. On the opposite wall sat a couple of armchairs flanked by potted plants for anyone who had to wait on anything. The far wall donned a large window separated into four squares by metal bars. In front of that sat a large desk piled with papers, Behind the desk sat Mustang in a leather, high backed chair; working on some kind of report. He looked up as the four of them entered and leaned back in his chair.

"Ah. Hughes. You brought Sniper and a few others, I see."

Hughes nodded cheerfully. "Yup. I thought it might be a good idea to bring them along."

"I thank you. I'd wanted to see them also." Mustang gestured to some chairs in front of his desk. "Have a seat."

Aubrian remained standing, her arms crossed impatiently and her eyes burning with hatred.

**Bast:** Marth was the first to sit down. He curiously looked around the room.

**Zephyr:** Draoi sat down, smiling and humming to herself once again.

**Maylan:** Hughes sat down in a chair by the door and began listening intently.

Mustang looked over at Aubrian, who continued to seethe. "You still refuse to be promoted to Lieutenant Colonel?"

"I already told you! I didn't become a State Alchemist to play your dumb military games!"

Mustang shrugged. "Fine by me." He looked over at Marth and Draoi. "I sent both of you a letter of promotion, also, recently. Did you receive them?"

**Bast:** "Uhhh...I'm not sure," he said as he looked in Mustang's direction, then to Draoi's.

**Zephyr:** Draoi pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket. "You mean this?"

**Maylan:** Mustang nodded. "I'll need a written reply as soon as possible. Since Sniper, here, is directly guided by me, I only needed to ask her in person. You already heard her reply."

"Can you just get to the point!" Aubrian said. "You didn't have the Lieutenant Colonel drag me all the way here to talk about promotions!"

Mustang gazed at her wordlessly for a moment. "True." He leaned his elbows upon his desk and placed his chin on his hands." I need your assistance on a dangerous matter. If you haven't heard yet, a powerful killer is on the loose in the streets of Central City. He targets only State Alchemists, and he kills without regret. We don't know of a motive as of yet, and we don't even have a name. He's simply dubbed Scar by the military because of a strange scar on his forehead." He paused for a brief moment."I'm putting together a special group of Alchemists to catch him."

"And you expect me to be part of it?" Aubrian interrupted.

"You have your duties as a State Alchemist as well," Mustang said sternly. "Your personal problems do not come before your duties to your country."

Aubrian said nothing.

The Colonel turned to Marth and Draoi. "Are the two of you okay with this? Scar is very dangerous. Last night, he had killed Brigader General Grahn, the Iron Blood Alchemist. We've been trying to keep his death a secret from the public. Scar is a madman that needs to be stopped. Are you up to it?"

**Bast:** Marth remembered the bandits that dreadful night.

"Definitely," he responded with a confident look on his face," I also accept the promotion."

**Zephyr:** Draoi nodded, suddenly very serious. "I accept my promotion as well. I will become a part of this group."

**Maylan:** Mustang's eyes turned on Aubrian. The girl looked away stubbornly.

"It looks like I won't have a choice."

Mustang leaned back in his chair. "Good. I'll relay all the information you'll need through Sniper. You three have to work together to catch him. He's crafty, and you'll need to be craftier. Use all the tricks you know. But be warned. He can blow you to pieces from the inside out."

"Can we just kill him?" Aubrian said.

The Colonel started at her. "You can in only the most extreme situation. We'd like to interrogate him alive if possible." He turned back to the entire group. "Do not let anyone else know of this. For now, you can return to your work."

Aubrian immediately started for the door.

"Sniper"

She stopped.

"I want to speak with you for a minute."

Hughes stood up from his chair with a salute.

"Lieutenant Colonel, you can stay as well. The rest of you may leave."

**Bast:** Marth opened his mouth to say something, but closed it soon afterward. He stood up, gave a salute, and left the room.

**Zephyr:** Draoi saluted and exited after Marth. As soon as the door shut behind her, she pressed her ear against it, hoping to hear the conversation. She look over at Marth and said," Oh, come on! Don't give me that look! You want to know what they're talking about as much as I do."

**Bast:** Marth leaned on the door and listened as well. There was shouting being heard.

**Maylan:** "You still insist on searching for him?" Mustang asked.

"Of course," Aubrian replied flatly.

The Colonel shook his head. "You do realize that you'll be arrested and tried for murder if you do what you intend once you find him."

"I already know that. I don't care. He'll pay for what he did no matter what." Aubrian turned and headed out the door. When she met Marth and Draoi's faces outside, she stared at them for a brief moment before disappearing down the hall.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir," Hughes said, striding slowly to the Colonel's desk," why do you let her continue searching for him if you know she'll be committing a crime once she does?"

"There's another reason why I wanted Aubrian in the group," Mustang replied. "I'm hoping she comes to her senses before she finds him. I'm hoping she'll befriend these two and let them help her come to her senses."

Then, there was nothing else to say.

**Bast:** Marth looked towards Draoi. He was confused from what just happened.

"Guess we start our quest, eh?"

Marth ran down the hall to catch up with Aubrian.

**Zephyr:** It took Draoi a few seconds to come out of her daze. She shook her head and stared at the disappearing figures that were Marth and Aubrian. "Hey! Wait up!" she called before taking off down the hall.

**Maylan:** Aubrian strode speedily through the building and outside without a word or a look back. She was pretty sure Marth and Draoi had heard their conversation, but she didn't care. It would be their problem if they chose to get in her way, and she would take down anyone who tried. She pushed through the doors and continued across the parade grounds to the front gates. Then, she turned and headed back towards the Grand Central Library.

**Bast:** Marth came out of the gates and looked for Aubrian. She was heading for the Libray.

'Now what is she doing?'

He continued to catch up with her.

**Zephyr:** Draoi stopped at the gates panting. She looked at the far away figures of Marth and Aubrian. "Stupid...fast...people," she said between breaths. "I said wait up!" Draoi shouted before chasing them again.

**Maylan:** "The Colonel said you could go back to work!" Aubrian stated irritably, loud enough for them to hear. "You don't have to follow me!"

**Bast:** "But we have a job to do! We need to stick together," he yelled.

**Zephyr:** "I agree with Water Boy here," said Draoi, who had finally caught up to Marth.

**Maylan: **Aubrian stopped rather abruptly and turned around on her heel to glare at them. "Then you two stick together and leave me alone!" She turned back around and continued down the sidewalk at her fast pace.

**Bast: **Marth started to slow down. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and stared into the distance.

'What are we going to do about her?' he thought.

**Zephyr:** "Wow. She really doesn't like us," Draoi said stopping next to Marth, "I bet once she gets to know us, she'll warm right up!" But even as she said that, she knew the chances for that were slim.

**Maylan: **Aubrian stepped back into the cool interior of the Library, pausing just inside as the double doors closed behind her to gaze around at the large room. Those nearby looked up to see who had entered, then returned to their business. But as Aubrian proceeded back to her unorganized table, she could feel their eyes upon her. All of the people within the Grand Central Library were State Alchemists, for they alone had access to its countless tomes and references. She cared for none of them, sitting herself back down and pulling a sheet of recent train passengers in front of her.

**Bast: **Marth was at the LIbrary's doors. He was about to go in but, instead, he decided to sit on the steps to wait for Aubrian. Out of boredom, he toyed around with his flask of water. It hung from his belt hidden by his coat. He always had water inside it just in case there was no trace of water to be found.

He unscrewed the cap and clapped his hands together. Water came flowing out of the flask. It seemed endless.

He made the water spiral around his right hand, made the water form into objects, and froze it into crystals of all sizes. He made the water flow back into the flask, screwed the cap back on, and sighed.

**Zephyr: **Draoi sat down next to Marth. She had just seen him practice his alchemy and knew he was talented. She decided to see what she had to use with her powers. Draoi drew a small pouch from one of her pockets and spilled the contents into her hand. There were seeds of every size and shape in the hand. "Not that many left," Draoi thought.

**Bast: **Marth looked towards Draoi's open palm full of different colored seeds. He  
remembered she was the Rose Alchemist.

"Can you make them grow?" Marth asked her. He wanted to make time go by  
while waiting for Aubrian.


End file.
